1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic sound recording and playback devices such as those found in greeting cards, stuffed animals, jewelry, games, etc. More particularly, the invention uses a dynamic speaker as an audio transducer, and as an antenna, for an inductive or modulated radio frequency data link, and as a pressure switch.
2. Description of Related Art
The advance of technology relating to the semiconductor industry has resulted in integrated circuits with more computing power in smaller packages that operate at lower voltages with less electrical power. One application area that has benefited from this advancement is electronic sound and music playback modules. These modules typically play a sound effect, music, or speech, through a speaker upon activation. The duration of the sound may be as short as one second or as long as a few minutes. These modules may be found in items such as greeting cards, plush toys, jewelry, etc.
The sounds that a conventional module may play are either incorporated into the module as a part of its design or recorded into the module after the module is manufactured. A module with a “canned” sound as part of its design is typically the most cost effective to produce in large numbers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,296 to Pierce et al. discloses such a solution. A disadvantage of this method is that the initial, non-recurring costs of incorporating sound into a module are prohibitive for small production quantities. Also, the long design cycle and manufacturing lead times make it impossible to provide a sound module in response to unanticipated or unpredictable market need. For example, it is not economically viable to preorder “talking” merchandise celebrating a team's victory of a major sporting contest in anticipation of such a win. However, the manufacturing lead time after such an event precludes a timely supply of merchandise during the period of peak demand.
Often, it is desirable to have the capability of recording a custom message, music or sound effect for playback by the module. Such a module typically incorporates a microphone or other audio detector and a means for recording the audio into the memory of the module. Alternatively, the module may possess an electronic connector for receiving the analog audio or digitized audio for storage in the module's memory.
Recording the custom sound by means of a microphone has the advantage that there is no physical contact between the sound module and the audio program source. The disadvantage is that the sound quality is affected by the characteristics of the microphone. To minimize the cost of the module, an inexpensive microphone is typically used, but with the concomitant degradation of sound quality. Programming the memory of the module with an analog or digital version of the custom sound assures that the sound quality is not adversely affected by the data transfer process. However, this process requires human or machine intervention to mate an electrical connector between the programmer and the sound module. This method has the disadvantage of requiring physical contact between the programmer and the sound module. In addition, although the connector on the sound module will likely be used only once, the connector on the programmer will be used many times; once for programming each sound module. The repeated insertion and removal of a connector is problematic due to the effects of frictional wear and environmental contamination. In addition, the process of connecting and disconnecting of the module when used in a retail environment can be inconvenient and confusing to consumers. It is also known that such wired connections in the retail environment can be unreliable. Therefore, a preferred method for communicating with and programming a sound module would use a wireless or other system that does not require physical contact. There are numerous wireless communication systems available today, including radio frequency, optical, and inductive. Prior to this invention, all of the aforementioned technologies are disadvantaged by a substantial increase in cost to the sound module since they require substantial additional electronic circuitry and the addition of antennas, photo optical devices, or pick-up coils. Another disadvantage of these technologies is that a module must be made with components that are used only once during the recording of the custom sound. These components add to the size and cost of the module.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a means of transferring custom sound into the memory of a module that does not require additional physical or wireless components to effect the transfer. In addition, there is a need for such a system that uses the same components already extant for the playback of the sound. In addition, it is desired that each component of the module is capable of performing multiple functions so that the total number of components is minimized, thereby reducing the physical size and cost of the module. These and other needs are met by the present invention as detailed hereafter.